Meeting at the park
by Butterfly582
Summary: Victor and Victoria meet at the piano in the movie. But what if there was a time before that, where they actually met for the first time? A one shot of young Victor and Victoria. Please remember to R&R


**Hello, This was just a little random story that popped in my head. It isn't my first Corpse Bride story to Fanfiction. But it is the first one that won't be deleted. Just a one shot of Victor and Victoria's childhood. Please remember to R &R, I hope you all enjoy, Blessings, Butterfly582.**

Eight-year-old Victor walked by his father tortes the village park. "Come on Victor, hurry along, you want to get to the park before dark don't you?" William asked.

Victor took his time. He really didn't want to go to the park. Victor would rather be at home, locked in his room reading or drawing. But his parents wanted him to get out more and try to make friends. What they didn't understand, was that Victor wasn't very good with other children. William had to basically drag Victor out of the house.

Victor and his father soon enough reached the park. Victor looked around and saw a bunch of kids playing together. And parents either sitting together and talking. Or chasing their kids around. Victor looked up at his father.

"Father, are you going to play with me?" Victor asked. "I will in a little bit. But for right now, why don't you go try to play with some of the boys over there?" William asked. Pointing to a group of boys standing by the wooden swings.

"Father, those boys don't like me" "Don't be foolish Victor. You're just being shy. I'm sure if you try, they will like you. Now go on, I'll be on that bench over there." William replied.

Victor stood there and watched his father walk away. Victor just stood there for several minutes. Why did his parents want him to be so normal? Victor finally sighed, and walked over to the group of boys by the swings.

Victor didn't say anything at first. He just stood there and watched the boys talk. One of them finally looked over and noticed Victor.

"What do you want Van Dork?" The boy asked. Victor gulped and pulled at his fingers. "Um, I, um, just wanted to see if you wanted to play," Victor replied.

"With you? No thanks, we wouldn't be caught with a dork like you." One of the boys replied. "I-I'm not a dork," Victor replied.

"Who tell's you that? Your mother?" One of the boys asked. "Yes," Victor replied. "Get lost Van Dork" One of the boys replied before they pushed him down and then all walked away laughing.

Victor sat up and sighed. Why did he even try? Victor stood up and started to dust off his sailor suit. Victor felt a tap on his shoulder. He nearly jumped off the ground. He whipped around and saw a little girl standing there. She looked like she was his age. She was in a red, stripped dress. And her hazel brown hair was in a little bun. On the top of her head. She had Victor's sailor hat in her hands.

"You dropped this. I dusted it off for you." The little girl said as she handed the hat to Victor.

Victor felt terrified. The only girls he was ever this close to were his mother and nanny. "I, um, t-t-thanks." Victor finally said.

The little girl didn't pick up on how nerves Victor was. She just kept on talking. "You're welcome, are you okay? I saw those mean boys push you down. Your knee is bleeding." The girl replied.

"Oh, um, um, yeah, um, m-my, f-father will take care of it," Victor replied. "Okay, I'm Victoria it's nice to meet you. I don't think I've ever seen you before." The little girl replied.

"I'm, um, Victor, I-I go to Richman Academy," Victor replied. "Oh, that is why I've never seen you before. I go to Ashland Academy. It's where all the Everglots have gone. At least that's what mother say's." Victoria replied.

"Um, d-do you want to go play in the sandbox?" Victor asked. "No thank you, mother say's I'm not allowed to get sand in my dress," Victoria replied.

"Oh um okay, do you want to go swing?" Victor asked. "No, mother say's it's not lady like to swing. Because people can see up my dress." Victoria replied.

"Oh, um, okay, well, what do you do when you come to the park?" Victor asked. Victoria just shrugged in return.

"Not much, pick flowers with my nanny Hilthagard. But I don't come here very often. Mother say's it not lady like to get dirty. And it's hard not to get dirty here. The only reason I'm here today is because the mother had to go to the market. And she said we could stop here and pick some flowers for nanny Hilthagard. But I can't get dirty or mother will be cross with me." Victoria replied.

"Oh, well what do you like to do for fun?" Victor asked. Victoria shrugged, "I like to sew and cook with nanny Hilthagard. What about you?" Victoria asked.

"I like to read and draw and play the piano. Do you enjoy to do any of those things?" Victor asked. Victoria shook her head no. "I only get to read in school. And mother won't let me near the piano. Music is improper for a young woman. It's too patient , she always says." Victoria replied.

"Oh, well, um, I better go ask father to look at my knee. "I-It was nice to meet you, Victoria," Victor said, as he quickly ran to his father.

Victoria smiled, but then she heard her mother calling for her. Victoria ran over to her mother. "Victoria, what were you doing talking to a boy?" Madeline asked.

"I'm sorry mother, I saw him get pushed over by some mean boys. And I wanted to make sure he was okay. And he was a nice boy, not like the meanies who pushed him down" Victoria replied.

"Hm...well never less, young lady's don't talk with little boys, understand?" Madeline asked.

"Yes ma'am" Victoria replied.

Victor ran over to his father. Who was talking to another man sitting next to him? William looked down and saw Victor standing at his feet.

"There you are, lad. Did you have a fun time?" William asked. "Not really, some mean boys pushed me down. And made my knee bleed." Victor replied.

"I see that, well let's get you home and get that cleaned up," William replied. As he stood up and took Victor's hand.

Both Victor and his father headed for home. "Did you talk to anyone at the park?" William asked. "Yes, a little girl named Victoria," Victor replied.

"Really? A little girl? Was she nice?" William asked. Victor was silent for a moment before he nodded. "Yes, she was nice, I hope I can see her again soon. But we go to different schools. And I don't think her mother like her talking to me. So I don't think I'll see her again." Victor replied.

"Well son, you never know. Your paths might just cross again someday." William replied.

Ten years later Victoria stood at the top of her staircase. And looked down at the shy little boy who she had met at the park so many years ago. She couldn't believe that shy little boy. Was now a grown man and was about to become her husband. She hoped he would remember her.

 **END.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed that. Like I said this was just a short one shot that I just thought up. I hope you all enjoyed the story. Please remember to R &R, Blessings, Butterfly582 **


End file.
